The present invention relates to the art of golf clubs and more particularly to a gold club which includes means for facilitating the alignment of the club for stroking or hitting a golf ball.
In the art of golf numerous inventions have been proposed for golf clubs to provide alignment means by which the player can more accurately address a ball to be putted. However, as shown by the lack of significant adoption of these club constructions by the average golfer it could be said that the prior art arrangements are less than completely successful.